


Creative problem solving

by Goldpeaches



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Community: hobbit_kink, Incest, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldpeaches/pseuds/Goldpeaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the hobbit-kink-meme: Kili and Thorin end up in a position where they have one bed between them. Thorin doesn't see why they can't share a bed, but Kili opts to sleep on the floor because he finds Thorin too attractive for his own good and doesn't want anything awkward to happen. Unfortunately, Thorin won't take no for an answer and basically manhandles Kili into the bed, which really doesn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative problem solving

_“Creative Problem Solving: A type of problem solving, is the mental process of searching for a new and novel creative solution to a problem, a solution which is novel, original and not obvious.”_

___

„Hm,“ Thorin says as they enter he room. He drops his bags by the door. “I thought there’d be two beds in this room.”

“It’s okay,” Kíli replies quickly. “I’ll go and share with Fíli.”

“That is out of the question. This bed will do well for the two of us. Your brother needs to rest and I don’t want you to catch his illness.”

Kíli opens his mouth to say something, but stops himself. Talking back to the king is quite rude and talking back to his uncle is bordering on suicidal and since Thorin is both, Kíli thinks it is better to keep his views to himself. Besides, he is right. Whoever said dwarves couldn’t get sick never travelled with hobbits and men and their diseases and the last thing Kíli needs is some disgusting elvish parasite crawling through his body. No, thank you.

On the other hand, however, an elvish parasite sounds positively delightful, if the alternative is spending a night in bed with Thorin, because Thorin is _majestic_. And so damn hot. And he can absolutely in no way find out that Kíli thinks that, because a) he’s _is_ his uncle and b)… there really is no b), because honestly, the whole uncle thing is a pretty big one. 

“Come on, lad, the night is short,” Thorin says and shrugs off the _majority_ of his clothes before climbing into bed. Kíli tries to focus on anything but Thorin, because, _holy mother of Mahal_ , Thorin is basically almost completely naked and gorgeous. Yeah, there really is no way Kíli could get in bed with him and remain sane.

So he takes off his clothes as well and even though he was looking forward to sleeping in an actual bed that’s not going to happen. Instead he unfolds his bedroll on the floor and is determined to climb in when Thorin’s deep growl stops him.

“Kíli, what are you doing?”

“I… uhm… I’m going to bed…-roll.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. There is enough space for you in this bed.” Thorin gets up again and unceremoniously grabs Kíli. He presses him against his naked ( _NAKED!_ ) chest and basically manhandles him into bed, remaining sexy while doing so. It really, really doesn’t help the situation. In fact, it pretty much sums up a dream Kíli once had. A dream of the “wake up covered in sweat, panting and need to change your clothes… and sheets”-kind. Only, in the dream, Thorin hadn’t smelled as amazing as he did now. “See? We could even invite the burglar to join us, that’s how much room we have.”

Kíli whimpers at the thought of adding Bilbo to their party and then squeaks, when Thorin wraps his arm around him.

“I don’t want you to fall out,” his uncle explains and to be honest, of all the undesirable things that could happen, falling out of bed is pretty low on Kíli’s list. 

He lies there, not moving, breathing in Thorin’s scent, and thinks that maybe this could have been worse. That’s when Thorin breaks the silence.

“Do you have your knife with you, Kíli? It is poking me. We are quite save here, you don’t need it today.” Kíli wishes he had his knife so he could end his life on the spot. “Just put it away.”

“Uhm…” Okay, so, how do you tell your uncle that your “knife” is actually more of a sword and kind of attached to you? “I’m trying.”

“What do you mean, you’re trying? Just throw it on the pile at the door.” Thorin reaches down.

“No, wait!” Kíli twists away from Thorin’s hand. “You really don’t want to touch that. I promise I will get rid of it in _a couple of minutes_.”

“Oh,” Thorin has finally caught on, his hand lingers frozen between their bodies. “This is awkward.”

“Uh-huh,” Kíli says. _No kidding!_. He covers his eyes with his hands and waits for the yelling to begin. If he isn’t going to die from mortification, Thorin will sure quickly take care of his habit of breathing. 

“Thinking unpleasant thoughts?” Thorin asks and surprisingly, he doesn’t sound angry.

“Very.”

“That never works for me.” 

_Thanks for that_ , Kíli thinks, _that is really not helpful at all._

“For me there is only one way.” 

Typically a creative solution will have 'elegant' characteristics, but there is nothing elegant about the things Thorin does to Kíli with his hands and mouth and – unexpectedly - his arse, but it does solve the problem thoroughly and quite creatively.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original prompt:  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5821.html?thread=13414845


End file.
